Just some silly stuff
by Dolphy
Summary: Wanna see the result of when a girl gets bored during the vacations and starts writing silly stuff? *lol*


It`s Easter vacation here in Germany and raining,raining and raining...I`m totally bored ´cause I haven`t anything to do.A few days ago I looked at my homework books from this and last school year where I`ve written lots of funny sentences from my teachers,friends and me and I realized that some of ´em could have been said by our beloved Ducks.I only have changed the people who say it and some lil` details but that`s it.You don`t have to review (what am I saying!?).It`s just a try not to die of boredom.Enjoy!  
  
The „Mighty Ducks" belong to Disney,and ´cause I`ll be working for Disney one day they`ll belong to me!Hahahahah....aha....ahem...  
  
By Dolphy as well as her crazy friends and even crazier teachers. *lol*  
  
***  
  
Nosedive (about Tanya`s hair) :  
  
„Looks as if something`s exploded on Tanya`s head."  
  
„Her hairstyle frightens me!"  
  
***  
  
Grin : „That people today on christmas are only interested in the gifts and not in its real  
  
meaning...that sets me thinking."  
  
Nosedive : „Even a pencil with a rubber sets you thinking!"  
  
***  
  
Tanya : „I must consider first,then think."  
  
***  
  
Nosedive : „Well,my theory is that you`re either beautiful or intelligent.That means the more  
  
beautiful we are the stupider we are and the uglier we are the more intelligent we  
  
are...but what when we are stupid and ugly!?"  
  
***  
  
Tanya : „What`s the meaning of this alarm code?"  
  
Nosedive (sarcastically) : „If I knew that I could die in peace."  
  
***  
  
Nosedive (while Tanya tries to teach him some of her „mega-interesting" alarm codes) :  
  
„Where`s the Angel of Death when ya really need him?"  
  
***  
  
Mallory : „Why do all people tell me I`d be heartless?"  
  
Nosedive : „Well,´cause-„  
  
Mallory : „SHUT UP!"  
  
***  
  
Tanya : „There`s an injured lil` bird!"  
  
Nosedive : „Let`s grill him!"  
  
Duke : „Dive,you can`t eat everything!"  
  
Nosedive : „Yeah,that`s what YOU`re saying!"  
  
***  
  
Duke : „What`s ´kind-hearted´?"  
  
Nosedive : „The opposite of Mal!"  
  
***  
  
Mallory : „What do ya think about making a voodoo-doll of Siege?"  
  
Nosedive : „I`ve made one long ago.What are you thinking why he looks the way he is?"  
  
***  
  
Nosedive : „OUCH!Mal has bored her finger nails into my arteries!"  
  
Duke : „Yeah,that`s what I call ´true friendship´!"  
  
***  
  
Nosedive (about Chameleon) : „He sounds as if he has swallowed a guinea pig!"  
  
***  
  
Tanya : „Can ya help me with an experiment?"  
  
Nosedive : „Shall I have the fire-extinguishing blanket ready?"  
  
***  
  
Wildwing : „Nobody`s perfect."  
  
Nosedive : „I am!!!"  
  
***  
  
Phoning :  
  
Nosedive : „Hello?"  
  
Wildwing : „HI"!  
  
Nosedive : „Who`s ´HI´?"  
  
Wildwing : „I am ´HI´!"  
  
Nosedive : „What,you`re high!?"  
  
***  
  
Phil tries to convince the Ducks of taking part in another publicity stunt and talks and talks and talks...  
  
Nosedive : „Tell me,does this guy never take a breath?"  
  
...  
  
(with an italian accent) : „Why can`t we burry ´im or throw ´im in big hole?"  
  
(Okay,okay,this actually was from a math-lesson,but I had to invent the publicity-stunt-thing ´cause otherwise it wouldn`t have fit,ya know,the Ducks and math...well,let`s go on...)  
  
***  
  
Tanya (about Drake DuCaine) : „He died in his life-time."  
  
***  
  
Nosedive : „You don`t have to ask me anything,I`ll just tell ya something...what do ya wanna  
  
know?"  
  
***  
  
Nosedive : „Hey Duke,there`s a hole in your scarf."  
  
Duke : „Where?"  
  
Nosedive : „Not there!On the other side.Turn it around!"  
  
Duke : „???Well,isn`t a hole usually on both sides?"  
  
Nosedive : „Oh..."  
  
***  
  
Wildwing : „What should you never associate with electricity?"  
  
Nosedive : „TANYA!"  
  
***  
  
Tanya : „Okay,let`s do that now,yeah,let`s do exactly that now...erm,what did I wanna do  
  
now?"  
  
***  
  
Nosedive : „Shall I tell ya something?"  
  
Wildwing : „Yeah,in a moment."  
  
Nosedive : „Not in a moment,if then in a moment!"  
  
***  
  
Nosedive (about Dragaunus) : „This guy has the sense of humour of a crispbread!"  
  
  
  
Well,that`s the first part and since the holidays have just begun and the weather`s unlikely to change there`ll be much more of silly stuff from me.Be afraid! *evil laughter* 


End file.
